Wafer-level packaging can involve processing and manufacturing techniques that add cost and complexity to overall production. Cost optimized packages are mandatory to be competitive on the market. Cost and complexity of producing WLP can also increase with the added demands of overall package size reduction and the desire to add circuit elements to the WLP.
Features of the figures are not drawn to scale; however, relative feature sizes can be specified within the scope of this disclosure.